fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Light! Pretty Cure
Solar Light! Pretty Cure'' '(ソーラーライト！プリキュア Sōrāraito! Purikyua) ''is MoonlightRainbow's main fanseries on Fandom of Pretty Cure wiki and first season in ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series. It started "airing" on February 14th 2016, replacing Go! Princess Pretty Cure in it's initial timeslot where it's currently airing along with Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! ''The main theme of series is light and sub themes are natural elements, gemstones and friendship. Story ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure Episodes Himura Akari was supposed to be normal 14 years old girl but everything changed when she met bunny like fairy Ruby and transformed to Cure Soleil. Now she has to protect world from evil group Shadow who wants to rule over all worlds and steal Heart Light Crystals from inside people hearts. She also has to help fallen Starlight Kingdom. It sounds hard but she is not alone. She has to join powers with other Pretty Cure: childhood friend Suzukaze Midori (Cure Blow), shy transfer student Hikarimoto Luccia (Cure Stella), creative and clever girl Ito Sumire (Cure Splash) and mysterious Cure Luna. Akari's life is about to change into very big adventure! Characters Pretty Cure '''Himura Akari (緋村 あかり Himura Akari) / 'Cure Soleil '(キュアソレイユ Kyua Soreiyu) '' Akari is cheerful 14 years old girl who loves eating and is great at cooking. She is slightly clumsy and isn't very good at sports. Despite her personallity that seems slightly childish at first she can actually be very responsible and despite her effort to always smile and be happy she has sad past. She lives with her grandmother and sister because her parents died in fire accident when she was eight years old. She was there at that time too but survived, because of that she is very scared of fire. She has very strong bond with her younger sister. Her alter ego is Cure Soleil and her theme colour is red. She has powers of sun and fire. Because of her past she was scared of her powers and was unable to properly control them at first but went past her fear later. 'Suzukaze Midori' ''(涼風 緑 Suzukaze Midori) ''/ '''Cure Blow '('' ''キュアブロー Kyua Burō) Midori is 14 years old girl and Akari's childhood friend and classmate. She is great at sports and is part of school volleyball team. She takes her practice very seriously and is always trying to get better. She is also very fast at running and often end up in running competitions. She knew Akari since they were 3 and is one of rare people who know about her past. Her alter ego is Cure Blow and her theme colour is green. She has powers of wind. Hikarimoto Luccia (光本 ルチア Hikarimoto Ruchia) /'' ''Cure Stella (キュアステラ Kyua Sutera) '' Luccia is shy and kind 13 years old girl who transferred to Nijihikari Middle school shortly before series started. She loves to draw and play piano. She became pretty cure prior the beginning of series and first appeared as Cure Stella in episode 1 and defeated Kagewaru together with Cure Soleil but she ran away before Akari could ask her anything. In episode 3 she revealed her identity to Akari and Midori and also told them that she is from Starlight Kingdom hovever there was still something that she was hiding from them. Later it's revealed that she is actually princess of Starlight Kingdom. Her alter ego is Cure Stella and her theme colour is yellow. She has powers of stars. 'Ito Sumire (伊藤菫 Ito Sumire) / '''Cure Splash' (キュアスプラッシュ Kyua Supurasshu) Sumire is creative and clever 14 years old girl who is in diffrent class than Akari and Midori. She is one of top students in her class but doesn't have many friends and mostly keeps to herself. She loves to write stories and she can also play violin. At first glance she seems cold and like she doesn't want any friends but in reality she is just slightly shy and isn't sure how to start conversations. Her alter ego is Cure Splash and her theme colour is blue. She has powers of water. Hikarimoto Tomoyo (光本 智代 Hikarimoto Tomoyo) / Cure Luna (キュアルナ Kyua Runa) Cure Luna is mysterious Pretty Cure who doesn't want to join other four. She seems to know Luccia but she doesn't know that she is Cure Stella. For some reason she holds big hatred towards Dydark and she called him by his real name Takuro which shocked both Dydark and Cure Stella. Later in season it's revealed that she is Luccia's older sister Tomoyo and that they are both princesses of Starlight Kingdom. Tomoyo is 15 year old girl who shows that she is in fact kind and caring but usually hides this behind her strict and stubborn face. She loves archery. Her alter ego is Cure Luna and her theme colour is violet. She has powers of moon. Fairies [[Ruby|'Ruby']]' '(ルビー Rubī) ''- Ruby is bunny like fairy and Akari's partner. She is very cheerful and loves eating. She is very childish but gets serious when in real trouble. [[Emerald|'Emerald']]' (エメラルド Emerarudo) ''- Emerald is dog like fairy and Midori's partner. She is often annoyed when she thinks Ruby is acting too childish and is often arguing with her but they are actually very good friends. [[Topaz|'Topaz]]' '(トパーズ Topāzu) - ''Topaz is bear like fairy and Luccia's partner. She was Luccia's friend before she became pretty cure. She is the quietest of fairies but isn't as shy as Luccia. [[Sapphire|'Sapphire']]' (サファイア Safaia) - ''Sapphire is owl like fairy and Sumire's partner. She is the eldest of this generation fairy partners and is like older sister to Ruby, Ememrald and Topaz. [[Amethyst|'Amethyst]]' '(アメジスト Amejisuto) - ''Amethyst is cat like fairy and Tomoyo's partner. She is always with her and is worried about her. She is serious about he fairy partner mission. [[Garnet|'Garnet']]' (ガーネット Gānetto) - ''Garnet is bunny like fairy and Ruby's younger sister. [[Amber|'Amber]]' '(アンバー Anbā) - ''Amber is lion like fairy and is partner of Cure Burn, one of two Pretty Cure from previous generation. [[Moonstone|'Moonstone']]' (ムーンストーン Mūnsutōn) - ''Moonstone is white tiger like fairy and is partner of Cure Frozen, one of two Pretty Cure from previous generation. [[Diamond|'Diamond]]' '(ダイヤモンド Daiyamondo) - ''Diamond is white bear like fairy and is partner of legendary Pretty Cure, Cure Light Shadow '[[Kagewaru|'Kagewaru']] '''(影悪 ''Kagewaru) '- Monsters of series. [[Yamitiara|'Yamitiara']]' (闇ティアラ Yamitiara) ''- Main villain of the series. She is leadear of Shadow. She wants to rule over all worlds and steal the strongest Heart Light Crystals. Opun (オープン Ōpun) - ''First villain that appear. He is slightly lazy and rarely actually plan his attacks which often results in his failure. He is always arguing and competiting with Down and they seem to hate each other but they often pair up when it comes to competition with Kurotia and Kuromi as they hate how they seem to feel superior to them. 'Down' ''(ダウン Daun) ''- Second villain that appear. He is more hard working when trying to defeat Pretty Cure than Opun which is one of reason they are always arguing but when it comes to competition with Kurotia and Kuromi they often pair up. 'Kurotia (黒チア Kurochia) - Along with Kuromi third villain that appeared. She is Kuromi's twin sister and they usually attack Pretty Cure together. They think of theirselfs higher than Opun and Down which is the reason two of them dislike them very much. '''Kuromi ''(クロミ Kuromi)'' - Along with Kurotia third villain that appeared. She is Kurotia's twin sister and they usually attack Pretty Cure together. They think of theirselfs higher than Opun and Down which is the reason those two dislike them very much. Hikarimoto Takuro (光本 拓郎 Hikarimoto Takuro) / '''DydarkDydark (ディ-ダーク Didāku) - Fifth villain that appear and strongest out of five. Cure Luna holds big hatred towards him for some reason and called him by his real name Takuro which surprised both Dydark and Cure Stella. Later it's revealed that he is Luccia and Tomoyo's older brother Takuro and prince of Starlight Kingdom who betrayed his home and joined Shadow due to feeling he was always second to his older brother Yukito. 'Julian' ''(ジュリアン Jurian) ''- Sixth villain that appear. He doesn't seem to be really sure that he agrees with Shadow. He gets quite close with Sumire. Previous Generation Pretty Cure 'Himura Kiara ' ''(緋村 キアラ Himura Kiara) ''/ '''Cure Light '(キュアライト Kyua Raito) - Akari's grandmother. She was legendary Pretty Cure Cure Light and is Diamond's partner. Her theme colour was white and she had powers of light. She cares very much for her granddaughters. She seems to know something more about fire accident but dosen't tell them. Asuka Leo (アスカ レオ Asuka Reo) ''/ '''Cure Burn '(キュアバーン Kyua Bān) - One of two pretty cure from previous generation. She is Amber's partner and used to be Cure Burn. She is good friend of Luccia's mother and Luccia currently lives with her. She seem to be worried about her and sometimes tells her that she should be more honest to her friends and actually tell them her secret. Her fairy partner is Amber and she used to be Cure Burn. Her theme colour was orange and she had powers of fire. Hikarimoto Moon'' (光本 ムーン Hikarimoto Mūn) ''Cure Frozen (キュアフローズン Kyua Furōzun) ''- Hikari's mother. She was one of two pretty cure from previous generation. Her fairy partner is Moonstone and she used to be Cure Frozen. Her theme colour was silver and she had powers of ice. It's currently unknown what happened to her. It's later revealed that she is Queen of Starlight Kingdom. Other Characters 'Himura Scarlett' ''(緋村 スカーレット Himura Sukāretto) - ''Scarlett is Akari's younger sister. They are very close to each other. When she learned that Akari is pretty cure she always wished she could do something to help cures. 'Suzukaze Toya' ''(涼風 洞爺 Suzukaze Tōya) - Toya is Midori's older brother. Suzukaze Minami (涼風 南 Suzukaze Minami) '' - Midori's mother. 'Suzukaze Jun (涼風 ジュン Suzukaze Jun) - ''Midori's father. 'Hikarimoto Sonne ''(光本 ゾンネ Hikarimoto Zon'ne) - Luccia's father. He is king of Starlight Kingdom. 'Hikarimoto Yukito' ''(光本 幸人 Hikarimoto Yukito) - Luccia's older brother and prince of Starlight Kingdom. Ito Madoka (伊藤まどか Ito Madoka) ''- Sumire's mother. 'Ito Ian' ''(伊藤イアン Ito Ian) ''- Sumire's father. 'Nishimura Kazue' ''(西村 和枝 Nishimura Kazue) ''- Captain of volleyball team and Midori's good friend. [[Sagara Hitomi|'Sagara Hitomi']]' (相良 瞳 Sagara Hitomi) - ''Scarlett's best friend. Items 'Heart Light Crystals - Crystals that are inside people's bodies. People can't live without them. Shadow are stealing them for Yamitiara to get more power. Jewel Key - Part of transformation item. It is born out of Pretty Cure when their fairy partner finds them. Change Jewel - Part of transformation item. Fairies need to be with girls for it to appear so they can transform in Pretty Cure. [[Lumos Wands|'Lumos Wands']]' '- Power up items gained by pretty cure in second half of season. They can use them for their new individual attacks as well as for group attack. Locations [[Starlight Kingdom|'Starlight Kingdom']]' '- Kingdom from where Luccia and fairies came. It was attacked by Shadow and it's unknown what happened to people living here. Currently Shadow Members live there. [[Jewel Garden|'Jewel Garden']]' '- Part of Starlight Kingdom where fairies live. Tradition in Jewel Garden is that all fairies are named after jewels. It's only part of Starlight Kingdom that currently isn't under rule of Shadow. [[Nijihikari|'Nijihikari']]' '- Town where girls live. [[Nijihikari Middle School|'Nijihikari Middle School']]' '- School which girls attend. [[Nijihikari Primary School|'Nijihikari Primary School']]' '- Scarlett's school. [[Nijihikari High School|'Nijihikari High School']]' '- High school in Nijihikari. Music Opening & Ending singles *Light will Shine Forever/Solar Melody single *Always Connected single Vocal Albums *Solar Light! Pretty Cure Vocal Album: Light of Melody *Solar Light! Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2: Solar Jewel Change Gallery Solar Light! Pretty Cure.png|Series logo. Solar Light team 2.png|All girls in their casual clothes. Ruby28.png|Ruby Emerald2.png|Emerald Topaz.png|Topaz. Sapphire21.png|Sapphire. Amethyst284444.png|Amethyst. Garnet(SL!PC).png|Garnet Solar Light normal.png|All Pretty Cure in their civillian form. AkariSoleil.png|Himura Akari / Cure Soleil MidoriBlow.png|Atsuikaze Miori / Cure Blow LucciaStella.png|Hikarimoto Luccia / Cure Stella SumireSplash.png|Ito Sumire / Cure Splash TomoyoLuna.png|Hikarimoto Tomoyo / Cure Luna Solar Light.png|Solar Light! Pretty Cure Solar Light team.png|Solar Light!¨Pretty Cure in both forms Shadow4.png|Down, Kurotia, Kuromi and Opun Shadow6.png|Kurotia, Down, Julian, Dydark, Opun and Kuromi Trivia *Solar Light! Pretty Cure is second season with five cures that doesn't have all of them joining the team at beginning of season following Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *This is the first season after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo that doesn't have 3D ending. *Human characters from this season are made with Sailor Senshi Maker. *The story of Hikarimoto siblings was originally going to be used for siblings in MoonlightRainbow's series Pretty Cure ~ Listen to your Heart, however she later decided to work on it in this story instead. Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Light Themed Series Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series